


ONE NIGHT IN PROVIDENCE

by Anne_Carter



Series: One Night [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter
Summary: ‘Well, this is going to be interesting.  Roman would definitely smack me upside the head if he knew what I’m doing.’  As the elevator doors opened, he realized that Roman probably did know what he was doing.  His oldest brother was a very smart man.





	ONE NIGHT IN PROVIDENCE

**Author's Note:**

> AFTER RAW 10/22/18. SEQUEL TO ONE NIGHT IN PHILADELPHIA.

Seth Rollins sat staring out the window of his hotel room, slowly sipping from a bottle of chilled water. Despite the early hours of the morning and the events of the earlier show, he was wide awake…and thinking.

Phase One of The Plan had been to plant seeds in the minds of The Dogs of War that the Shield had cracks. Dolph Ziggler, Braun Strowman, and Drew McIntire totally bought into it. Phase One accomplished.

Phase Two of The Plan had been to split apart the Dogs of War. It wouldn’t be hard. Those three men weren’t brothers. They were just allies in a common cause but with separate goals. And that had been accomplished last week in Philadelphia. Phase Two accomplished.

Phase Three of The Plan…Seth grimaced and tightened his grip on the plastic bottle. Plan Three would have been their original plan when The Shield first got together. They would own the business. They wouldn’t just be the top WWE Superstars. They would literally **own** the business, no matter who was sitting where on the corporate org chart.

But Providence had ripped all that to pieces.

Roman hadn’t been feeling well and had missed some house shows to fly home to see his doctor. Early Monday morning, he’d told his brothers the seriousness of his illness before going to meet with Vince McMahon and Triple H to explain it to them. 

Then had come the closed-door meeting with the locker room. Seth and Dean had stood flanking Roman as he quietly explained to everyone why he was taking a leave of absence. Then the meeting with Creative to adjust the necessary storylines.

Seth had stepped away a few times during the day to shed his own tears. He wasn’t too proud to deny he was scared for his brother. Scared witless, to be exact. Then he would compose himself and return to his oldest brother’s side.

But Dean…Dean had been a rock. Showing a shocked emotion in his eyes from time to time. But a silent supporting presence at Roman’s side. He would acknowledge Seth’s return with a quirk of his lips and a slight nod.

_‘Take a break when you need it, little brother. I got this covered.’_

Silently, Seth capped the plastic bottle and set it on the table next to the chair he was using.

Roman’s announcement in the ring and his laying the Universal Title belt in the middle of the ring exhibited nothing less than the class Seth knew his brother possessed.

The Universal Title belt that he’d worked so hard for…fought so desperately to obtain…been screwed over so many times for…gently and reverently placed in the middle of the ring before he walked away.

Seth hadn’t wanted to walk out onto the stage in front of everyone with tears in his eyes, but he couldn’t help it. Dean managed not to cry, but it had been an obvious struggle. When they’d wrapped arms around each other, Dean’s left hand had found its way onto Seth’s head and gently rested in his hair.

The Shield fist bump seconds later had been a show of solidarity…a show of defiance…a promise for the future.

Dean and Seth had watched quietly as Roman had been greeted by people offering words of encouragement, love, and support. Dean had quietly snickered when most of the Women’s Division had given him a group hug. Then they’d walked with their brother to their locker room to get his gear and say their private good-byes.

Vince had told Roman a car would be waiting to take him to the Providence airport where Vince’s personal jet would fly him home. “You don’t want to be trapped in an airport or airplane with people after this goes public,” he’d pointed out. Roman had silently agreed.

Seth’s dark eyes flickered towards the large bed where his Intercontinental Title and both Tag Team Title belts lay where he’d tossed them. Dean had walked away from the title belt he’d helped them to win without a backwards look.

He then glanced at his phone. He’d received texts from a lot of people asking what the hell was going on. He’d responded only to a few of them.

Finn Balor asked if he needed a different hotel room for the night and if he needed to talk. _‘Thanks, Finn. But I’ve got a room. And maybe talk in a couple of days.’_

Bayley texted him an emoji hug. Because it was Bayley, he texted one back to her.

Xavier Woods texted him that he was always welcome on Game Nights or any other nights and that The New Day stood with their Captain. Seth had chuckled and texted back a ‘thumbs up’.

Surprisingly, A J Styles had texted him offering to help him beat-up on Dean. Apparently, the Phenomenal One still held a grudge of some sort. _‘Thanks for the offer. But this is Shield business.’_

And Renee had texted him. _‘Dean texted me that he needed some space and would see me in a couple of days. I don’t know what to say.’_ After a few moments, Seth had texted back. _‘You say Dean’s my husband and I love him. I say Dean’s my brother and I love him. He and I’ll work it out.’_

Seth curled up in the chair and stared out the window once again. He knew exactly where Dean was.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Roman Reigns had flown in corporate jets before. But he’d never flown in Vince McMahon’s personal jet. It was truly…different. And had one hell of a WiFi signal.

Which was how he’d managed to watch his brothers’ match for the Tag Team Titles. He’d wearily laughed when Strowman came roaring to the ring. _‘McIntire shouldn’t have waved a red flag in front of that bull.’_ Attacking Strowman earlier just ensured that Strowman would interfere in the tag team match. McIntire didn’t realize what a world of hurt he was in for.

He watched his brothers embrace in the ring…then saw Dean kick Seth in the gut and slam him to the mat in a picture-perfect Dirty Deeds.

Had he been in the ring he would’ve roared **‘what the hell, Ambrose?’** But since he was on Vince’s personal jet, he merely gritted his teeth and snarled. After RAW went off the air, he sat and started into the darkness outside the jet for nearly an hour. Then he watched the Tag Team match over and over. After the third time, he texted Dean.

_‘I don’t know what the hell happened but you need to answer me. First, are you okay? Second, what the hell happened?’_

He was halfway through watch the match for a fourth time when he got an answer.

_‘Fine. Shit happened.’_

Roman rolled his eyes.

_‘You know, I’d much rather you tell me to fuck off than lie to me. So once again. Are you okay?’_

This time the reply was nearly instantaneous. _‘I’m fine. Rollins never laid a hand on me.’_

Roman grunted. _‘Yeah, and maybe you should try to figure out why he didn’t. You’re good, but we both know he had opportunities to do more than lay a hand on you tonight.’_ He tapped the side of his phone waiting for the answer as he watched the rest of the match.

_‘You’ve got enough to worry about. This is between me and him.’_

Roman considered his options then slowly replied. _‘It’s never been just between you and him. But you’re right about where I need to focus. But understand this. You’re both my brothers and I love the two of you although at times I could cheerfully bounce your heads together a couple of times. What you and I discuss stays between you and me. What he and I discuss stays between him and me. So, I’ll be in touch.’_

Roman had time to cue up the match again when he got a reply.

_‘Got it. Text when you get home.’_ It was followed by a heart emoji.

Roman chuckled under his breath as he began watching the match one more time. He wasn’t sure what he was looking for. Seth and Dean had always had the uncanny ability to communicate in the ring with quickly look or gesture. Maybe he’d missed something. Maybe something had happened after he left the arena that required them to flip things around. Maybe…

Roman suddenly sat up, eyes glued to the screen. _‘No wonder…I bet Seth never saw it.’_ He closed down the match and rubbed his eyes. He got tired so easily these days. But he knew he had to talk to Seth.

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

Seth looked at his phone when it began ringing. He saw it was from Roman and hesitated. He knew Roman was probably exhausted and didn’t need to be dealing with this shitstorm of a drama. He ignored the call, but texted, _‘It’s late, Ro. I can’t talk now. And you don’t need this.’_

A few seconds later, he got the reply. _‘I know I don’t. But you two are my brothers. Since I can’t smack either of you upside the head right now, that doesn’t mean you cut me out of this. I told Dean and now I’m telling you. You’re both my brothers and I love both of you. What you and I discuss stays between you and me. What he and I discuss stays between him and me. And it’s never been just about the two of you.’_

Seth found himself wiping his eyes again. He slowly typed a reply. _‘I’m sorry. Didn’t mean it like that. I meant…I can’t talk…I just can’t.’_

Nearly a full minute later, Roman replied. _‘Understood. Pretty sure you haven’t seen the video of what happened. But you need to look at that video. Look at the video. See if you see what I think I saw.’_

Seth frowned. _‘I will. Promise. Text when you get home. Love you, Ro.’_ He grinned when he got a ‘thumbs up’ response.

As Seth looked for the video of the Tag Team match, he wondered what Roman thought he saw. Whatever it was, apparently Roman wasn’t sure enough to just tell him what he saw. He wanted Seth to confirm it.

Seth shrugged. To be honest, from the point Dean slammed him to the mat with Dirty Deeds, he only remembered flashes of what happened after. Mostly he remembered Dean screaming at him.

_‘Why?...I told you why…Now you’ll pay..Just stay down…Watch your damn mouth…That’s what you want, huh?...Suck it up…You asked for this…This didn’t have to happen…You asked for it…’_

Seth flinched remembering that second Dirty Deeds onto the concrete. He wondered if that was what was confusing him about what happened after the match. He honestly couldn’t remember doing or saying anything that would have triggered Dean’s temper.

He took a deep breath and began to watch. Embracing with the titles in their arms. Dean laughing. Seth holding up the titles to the crowd then going back to Dean. He saw his mouth moving, but couldn’t remember what he said. Another embrace. Then Dean dropped his title to the mat and laid him out with Dirty Deeds.

He saw Dean drop to his own knees. _‘He looks like he’s in pain. Is he regretting what he did?’_ He watched Dean pound his fist onto the mat a few times then lean over and put his forehead on the mat then apparently bite his fist. A few seconds later Dean raised up, his face almost a mask of acceptance. Seconds later, Dean landed on top of Seth, throwing punches at his head. 

Seth remembered just trying to protect himself and get away. He heard Dean screaming ‘just stay down’ then saw himself looking up at Dean who suddenly reached down to pull him up.

Seth suddenly shot to his feet and stared at the video screen. _‘Look at the video. See if you see what I think I saw.’_

“I see it, Roman,” Seth whispered. He exited the program and stared down at the Tag Team belts. Deciding to leave them where they lay, he put his phone in his pocket, grabbed his wallet and key card and pulled a hoodie over his head. He quietly exited his hotel room and walked down the hall.

He knew where to find Dean. When they’d started The Plan, they’d agreed to take turns reserving a hotel room at a different hotel in case they needed a bolt-hole. Seth knew the extra room was in a hotel only two blocks from where they’d officially reserved rooms.

Although Seth prided himself on planning for any possible eventualities, this wasn’t one he’d planned on. _‘Best laid plans of mice and men.’_ Seth chuckled under his breath as he walked out the front door into the cool Rhode Island air. He realized that he should have some sort of plan, and fingered the phone in his pocket. Should he call first?

As he waited to cross the street, he decided not to call. He’d take a page out of Ambrose’s book and just wing it. He politely nodded at the desk clerk of the second hotel as he crossed the lobby. Riding up the elevator to the fourth floor, he found himself chuckling. _‘Well, this is going to be interesting. Roman would definitely smack me upside the head if he knew what I’m doing.’_

As the elevator doors opened, he realized that Roman probably **did** know what he was doing. His oldest brother was a very smart man.

Feeling a sense of almost unnatural calm flowing through him, Seth found himself quietly knocking at the door of Room 417. He knew the door wouldn’t be opened until the occupant peered through the security eyehole. He resisted the urge to plant his eye up against it. Then the door swung open.

“What the hell are you doing here?”

_‘So that’s how we’re going to play it, huh?’_ Seth slowly smirked. “Ah, come on. You knew I’d be here sooner or later. Right, Moxley?”


End file.
